voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Isen/List of Known Isens
Here is the complete list of known Isens. The 88 Isens of Isen River *1 - The original Isen on the Wiki. Was more serious in his job than his later replacement, Isen #28. Was killed by Ps (though never truly died) and was secretly replaced by Isen #28, who assumed Isen #1's memories. *2 - Unknown *3 - Unknown *4 - Unknown *5 - One of the Lost Isens. *6 - Unknown *7 - Unknown *8 - Unknown *9 - Unknown *10 - Unknown *11 (Sirius) - The most powerful Isen in using the Nothing and often considered the leader of the 13 Lost Isens. Known as Sirius after the star he became during a long period of dormancy. He seeks to create supreme peace and equality be destroying all life. *12 - Unknown *13 (Mefit) - A jokester Isen. Often plays pranks on the other Isens. The only Isen with a fully carefree personality, and very disliked for it. *14 - Unknown *15 (Dr. Isen) - An Isen who, in life, was a doctor. He continued this pursuit after the apocalypse, learning to use his new powers to greatly advance the medical field. *16 - Unknown *17 - Unknown *18 - Unknown *19 - Unknown *20 - Unknown *21 - Unknown *22 - (Joe) One of the 13 Lost Isens. Can create anti-dimensions. *23 - Unknown *24 - Unknown *25 - (Squirrel Isen) A squirrel who happened to become an Isen. *26 - Unknown *27 - Unknown *28 (Issy) - The second Isen of the Wiki, and Isen #1's replacement. Known for being one of the more optimistic and hopeful Isens. Oddly he is one of the only Isens outside the 13 Lost to have a Nothing in the center of his chest. Has built a new family unit around himself, another unique feat for an Isen. His name was originally Ezra and he had a wife named Mary and a young daughter named Elise before they died in the apocalypse. *29 - Unknown *30 - Unknown *31 - The eldest Isen at the time of the Apocalypse. She is an elderly lady who lives in the jungles of Grair. *32 - Unknown *33 - One of the Lost Isens. *34 - One of the Lost Isens. *35 - Unknown *36 - Lives as a hermit in a small farmhouse somewhere. *37 - Unknown *38 - Unknown *39 - One of the 13 Lost Isens. *40 - An Isen who takes a sort of administrative role over other Isens. Isen #40 makes sure no Isens violate the River Convention. *41 - Unknown *42 - Unknown *43 - Unknown *44 - Unknown *45 (Celmer) - An Isen who originally joined the 13 Lost Isen, but later changed his opinion. Though still a member of the 13, he seldom with helps them in their goals and only shows up for meetings. *46 - Unknown *47 - Unknown *48 - Unknown *49 (Robert) - A kindly Isen who wears a white priest-like robe. One of the Isens most opposed to the 13 Lost, and supportive of the plan to protect all life. *50 - One of the Lost Isens. *51 (Ž) - One of the Lost Isens. Extremely powerful, but cannot stand light. *52 - Unknown *53 - Unknown *54 - Unknown *55 (Felipe) - A disciple of Isen #63 (Bob). Felipe is one of the most powerful users of infinite energy. *56 - Unknown *57 - One of the Lost Isens. Has lost all physical form and now exists as a shady specter. *58 - The only Isen who decided to stay in their original universe. He forever mourns those who died in the Apocalypse. *59 - Unknown *60 - Unknown *61 - Unknown *62 - Unknown *63 (Bob) - The most powerful Isen in using infinity. Bob rules a domain that controls the creation of the infinite dimensions of the multiverse. His disciple is Isen #55 (Felipe). *64 - Unknown *65 - Unknown *66 - One of the Lost Isens. *67 - Unknown *68 - Unknown *69 - Unknown *70 - Unknown *71 - An Isen in a distant dimension. *72 - A slightly more aggressive Isen. *73 - Unknown *74 - Unknown *75 - Unknown *76 - Unknown *77 - Unknown *78 - Unknown *79 - One of the Lost Isens. *80 - Unknown *81 (Dob) - The youngest of the origonal Isens in terms of age when the apocalypse occurred. *82 - Unknown *83 - Unknown *84 - One of the 13 Lost Isens. Is able to morph Nothing into monstrous hulking masses. One of the more terrifying Isens. *85 - Unknown *86 (Gorzetsú) - One of the Lost Isens. Dislikes Isen#33, and Isen#84 because they are too casual about the 13's mission. *87 - Unknown *88 - Unknown Half-Isens, Isen Powered Beings, Non-88 Isens, and Former Isens *89 (Ps the Isen) - The God-King of Ps, after having absorbed half of Sirius' power. Tried to create his own Reality as well as unlimited infinite power by altering his Isen Powers. *90 (Xera) - Made an Isen by Ps transferring some of his power to her, and Isen #28's leftover residue from living in her mind. Powers are currently undeveloped and unknown. *91 (Baby Isen) - A portion of Isen #28's consciousness fused with Ps Infinite Power and some of Xera's mind. Though young, he demonstrates much of Isen #28 mental ability and personality. Perhapse the strongest Isen ever due to his all purifying Innocence Power. *92 (Ipsulhu) - A indescribable mister existing only in legend. Born of all the Isensens and Ipsooms as they were destroyed reawakening Sirius. Few have ever seen the creature, though it is described as half octopus, half human, half dragon, and to stand the size on a mountain. *Unnumbered (Missy) - A robot created by Isen #28's powers. Resembles its creator greatly in personality. *Unnumbered (Ipsens) - A being which was made of half Ps and half Isen, and constantly torn between one side trying to dominate the other. *Unnumbered (Psens) - A being which is 80% Ps, 20% Isen. The Ps is strong enough to dominate the Isen traits in this creature. The 13 Lost Isens *1 (Sirius) - The founder of the 13 Lost, and considered its leader. The strongest Isen in the use of the Nothing. *2 (Isen#66) - Isen who often fluctuations between being solemn and angry. *3 (Isen #84) - Powerful user of the Nothing. Can create entities from the Nothing. *4 (Celmer) - Isen who joined the 13, but later reconsidered his position. How he mostly just shows up for gatherings but seldom helps the others in their goal. *5 (Isen #33) - A carefree Isen who just follows what the other 12 Lost do. *6 (Isen #34) - An inquisitive Isen. Though he follows the ideology of the 13, he often questions the morale behind their actions. *7 (Gorzetsú) - Dislikes Isen#33 and Isen#84 because they don't appear to to take the Isen's job very seriously. *8 (Isen #5) - One of the Lost Isens. *9 (Isen#57) - An Isen who has lost all physical form and exists as a shady specter. *10 (Isen#39) - One of the Lost Isens. *11 (Ž) - An extremely powerful Isen banished into darkness forever. *12 (Joe) - An Isen who can create anti-dimensions. *13 (Isen#79) - One of the Lost Isens. Isen Powers Dimensional Abilities *Dimensional rift - Opening a hole between dimensions, creating "pocket dimensions" where things can be hidden or an attacking force can be harmlessly jettisoned into. *Dimensinal gate - Opening a gate which can be used to travel between dimensions. *Dimensional creation - Creates an entirely new dimension formed to the Isen's specifications. *Reality creation - Creates an entirely new reality (multiverse) separated from the normal reality. Can easily become distorted and uncontrollable. *Alternate summon - Summons forms of the Isen from alternate realities to help the original Isen. *Space-time warp - Warps space time for a variety of effects including teleportation, opening portals between locations, traveling to the past or future, and speeding or slowing time. Matter Abilities *Object summon - Summons an object to the Isen's specifications. *Alteration - Alters existing matter to the Isen's specifications. *Regeneration - Regenerates damaged matter. Often used on the Isen's own body. *Healing Shere - Reverts matter in an area back to an earlier form, effecting negating any effects to it. Some corruption can sustain through this however. *Singularity - Supercondenses matter into a single point, which then can be released with massive resulting force. Energy Abilities *Cosmic energy - Releases powerful cosmic energy irradiating any subject and pushing it away. *Destructive energy - Powerful energy that can be condensed into more powerful energy balls. Destroys anything it hits. *Purification light - Rays of magical light which purify or drive away almost any corruption. *Nuclear energy - Creates balls of nuclear power, often referred to as "86 Year Suns" because if unhindered can last for 86 years. *Gravitational force - The Isen can alter gravity around themself to their specifications, greatly increasing its strength or negating it entirely. *Nuclear force - Generates nuclear power within the Isen, which then can be used to improve their own strength. *Aura of Despair - Releases intense negative emotional energy in victims. *Aura of Hope - Releases intense positive emotional energy in victims. *Aura of Innocence - Releases superpowerful corruption-destroying positive energy into victims. Only able to be used by Isen#91 (Baby Isen). Nothing Abilities *Pure Nothing - Forms a ball of Pure Nothing. It erases any existance which comes into contact with it entirely. *Dark Matter - Summons an object made of Dark Matter. It consumes matter it touches and adds it to its own dark mass. *Dark Energy - Releases energy which drains the normal energy from anything it touches. *Corruption - Corrupts and object or life form, consuming it with despair and darkness. *Black Hole - Creates a peice of Nothing which exerts powerful gravitational pull on everything around it, sucking it towards the Nothing. The Nothing itself is less powerful than Pure Nothing. *Shadow sphere - Forms greatly blinding sphere of shadow which strips anything inside from its senses. *Anti-dimensional creation - Creates an anti-dimension where only Nothing can exist, and all existance it immidatly turned into Nothing. Only majorly used by Isen#22 (Bob). *Hand of Peace - An ability mastered by Isen#11 (Sirius). Anything which touches his outstretched hand is transported into a state of nothingness where they loose all senses for eternity and float in the nothing forever. Regalia *Rite of the Regalia - Usually accompanied by a chant of some kind. The Rite differs depending on the Regalia, but it is always the Isen's most powerful, and limited, ability. *Regalia Powers - Powers granted through the use of an Isen's Regalia. These greatly differ depending on the Regalia, such as from summoning spirits or visions of the past. All Regalia powers surpass the powers of the Isens themselves, and cannot be achieved without the use of the Regalia. Category:Blog posts